


After School Special

by generalsleepy



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/pseuds/generalsleepy
Summary: "I just can't fail this class, Professor."College professor Hamid has a slightly guilty fantasy. His college student boyfriend Raoul is willing to make it happen.





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship between a teacher and a student, but not an actual teacher/student relationship, if that makes sense. Also: Hamid Kadivar is my go-to Daroga headcanon name.

Raoul worried the sleeves of his hoodie and shyly bit his lip as he stood in front of the desk. "I just can't fail this class, Professor."

Hamid regarded the young man coolly. "I'm sure of that, Mr. Chagny. However, I don't see how you can bring your grades up sufficiently in the time remaining. You should have thought about this earlier."

"I know, Dr. Kadivar. I'm sorry. But, please, I really need this grade. At least a 'C.' I'll do whatever I have to."

"Whatever you have to?" Hamid repeated. He didn't camouflage the hungry look in his eyes as he raked them up and down Raoul's body.

Raoul nodded, oblivious to the lustful gaze fixed on him. "Yes, sir. Anything."

"I do admire your dedication." He reached out and traced a finger down the zipper of Raoul's hoodie from his sternum to his stomach. "Your sincerity, as well."

Raoul's eyes widened, looking adorably confused. "Professor?"

"You might be a forgetful young man, but you are also very, very pretty. Perhaps you can leverage one advantage to cover the other deficit."

"Oh." Raoul pursed his lips to keep them from wobbling. "And if I agree, you'll raise my grade?"

Hamid stood. He hooked a finger under Raoul's chin and gently tilted his head up. "If you can appropriately demonstrate your... commitment."

Raoul swallowed, looking lost and uncertain. "I..." He placed a hesitant hand on Hamid's chest.

Hamid dropped back into his chair and sighed heavily. "Please, look a bit less sad."

The lost puppy dog look disappeared. "I'm trying to play the part. How do you want me to act?"

"Not as though you're going to be _actually_ traumatized. I don't need absolute realism."

In reality, Hamid would never do anything like what he was pretending to do now. He was well aware that it was profoundly unethical for a professor to have any sexual relationship with one of their students, let alone this kind of extortion. Raoul Chagny was _a_ student at the college, but he wasn't _Hamid's_  student. He hadn't ever been in one of his classes

Hamid had only met Raoul by chance when one of his advisees invited him to a charity event put on by the student veterans' group. He'd ended sitting next to a distractingly attractive blond Navy vet who had played the violin in the band that performed the national anthem. 

He'd been surprised how easy it had been to talk to Raoul. The young man was bright, sweet, and thoughtful and was somehow interested in everything Hamid had had to say. At the end of the night, they'd agreed to meet for coffee. They'd kept seeing each other, and eventually their relationship had grown to a place Hamid had dreamed about, but never really expected.

Dating someone less than half his age, he of course sometimes felt like a cradle-robber or a dirty old man. He was confident, though, that there was nothing unethical or immoral about his relationship with Raoul.

Within the safe bounds of fantasy, however, there could be something thrilling about the unethical and immoral. When he'd eventually guiltily described the fantasy, Raoul had been game to help.

"I want you to act a little reluctant at first, but you should seem like you actually want to do this," he explained.

"Okay. So, maybe, I've always had a crush on my hot professor, and now I finally have an excuse." Raoul's smile was trying to be sly, but he was too sweet to pull it off.

"That sounds perfect."

"All right." Raoul bit his lip and let some of the previous shyness creep back in. He placed his hand lightly on Hamid's shoulder. "What do you want me to do, Professor?"

Hamid smiled. "In spite of your grades, I believe that you are a bright boy. I'm sure you have some idea. Come here."

Raoul obediently leaned down and let Hamid kiss him. He hooked his fingers into the collar of Raoul's hoodie as he deepened the kiss. He imagined that he was kissing the student for the first time and was doing his best to take the young man's breath away.

(Hamid had actually been Raoul's first kiss, but it had been far from breathtaking. Raoul had lunged at him and just barely caught the corner of Hamid's mouth, before turning away, looking as if he was about to die of embarrassment. Hamid had soothed and comforted Raoul before pulling him into a second, gentler kiss.)

While they were kissing, Hamid eased Raoul's hair out of the loose bun he usually kept it in and left the hairtie on his wrist; it would be in the way, but Hamid loved the way the long, blond hair looked when it hung loose around his face. When Hamid let him go, Raoul was wide-eyed and a little dazed—which Hamid hoped wasn't entirely acting.

"Now, are you still ready to show me how much you want that grade, Mr. Chagny?" Everything about the scene was painfully cliché, but it didn't matter. Somehow, the mixture of sincerity and ridiculousness was itself enjoyable.

Raoul nodded. He swallowed visibly. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." He tugged sharply on Raoul's hoodie. The young man took the cue to get to his knees. Hamid pulled his chair back and gestured under the desk. He shuffled into place, then leaned back on his heels, eye-level with Hamid's crotch. If he hadn't been on the shorter side, it would have been an uncomfortable fit. Tentatively, Raoul placed his hands on Hamid's thighs and looked up at him with those big, beautiful sky-blue eyes.

Hamid reached down to stroke his hair. "I think you know what to do now."

Raoul's tongue swiped over his lower lip as he nodded. "Yes, Professor." He moved forward a little more so that he could work on Hamid's belt.

"Mh. That's right," Hamid cooed. "Good boy."

Raoul took Hamid's already hardening cock out of his fly. He stroked the shaft, then made eye contact as he took the head into his mouth.

This had been the image foremost in Hamid's mind when he first proposed the scene: his sweet, lovely boyfriend kneeling under his desk in an empty classroom, pretty, pink lips wrapped around his cock.

"It doesn't seem like this is your first time. You're not as innocent as you look, are you? I'm surprised you haven't made this offer before. Maybe that's the reason you can't turn in your papers on time: you're too busy sucking off anyone who will have you."

Hamid had discussed the dirty talk with Raoul beforehand, making certain he knew that he could stop Hamid the moment he felt uncomfortable. Raoul only moaned. Hamid took that as a sign to keep going. "You've been wanting this, haven't you? You've just been waiting for any excuse to get on your knees for me."

Raoul pulled back, breathing heavily. "Yes, sir. Thank you." He ducked his head again taking Hamid deeper than before. One hand was wrapped around the base of Hamid's cock, while the other held his hair back behind his ear.

"Oh God!" He threw back his head. "Good boy. Good boy." He tugged a little harder on Raoul's hair. "Maybe I should just keep you here while I teach my next class. Let you suck me off with a whole room of students right there. You can wait there with my cock in your mouth after I've come down your throat."

They had been absolutely sure before starting that there was no chance of them being caught. There wouldn't be another class starting in the room for three hours. The only door was locked and there was no window. If, for any reason, someone knocked, there would be ample time for both of them to compose themselves before answering.

With that in mind however, the mental image of having Raoul on his knees, just outside of view—quiet, pliant, all _his_ —sent a shudder of pleasure through him, and he gave a body-rattling groan. Once he was vaguely in control of himself, he looked down to check that he hadn't made Raoul uncomfortable at all. Raoul's eyes were shut, head bobbing up and down enthusiastically in time with his hand. There was no sign of discomfort there.

Hamid used the hand that wasn't tangled in Raoul's hair to cup his soft, hollowed cheek. "What a good, sweet, well-behaved boy." He was pretty sure that he was repeating himself, but was beyond caring. "How have I had you in my class all semester and not known what a slut you are?"

Raoul moaned. Hamid noticed for the rest time that Raoul's hand was between his legs, palming himself through his jeans.

"Ah-ah," Hamid chided. "Bring your hands up."

Raoul let out something a between a whine and a groan, but obeyed. He tucked back his hair, then clutched Hamid's knee in a death grip.

"The grade is your reward, Mr. Chagny.  _That's_ what you should be focusing on. Though, I'm not surprised you're enjoying this. Such a desperate little thing. What if I told you I'd only give you that 'A' if you let me fuck you over my desk? I'm sure you would agree. You'd probably beg me to do it."

Raoul's hips bucked up helplessly into empty air. His eyes watered as he took Hamid as deep as possible. Little muffled gagging sounds escaped his throat. Hamid trusted that he was pushing himself only as far as he wanted to.

"Oh, aren't you eager. So good for me, so... Oh, god!"

He couldn't manage anything else even vaguely intelligible . He loved the boy on his knees in front of him so much. He valued him so much, was so proud of him, reveled in the trust he afforded him. Raoul was so beautiful, so trusting, so kind, perfect, just perfect...

"Love, I..." he gasped, struggling to compose himself enough to give a warning. 

Raoul stayed where he was. Hamid's eyes rolled back as his orgasm tore through him. He might have sworn or it could have just been a stream of wordless groans. He was coming so hard his chest felt like it was going to burst, like it was going to go on forever.

Finally, he caught his breath and was able to open his eyes to look down. Raoul's lips were still wrapped around Hamid's cock as he visibly swallowed. Hamid stroked his hair, gently now. "Good boy," he said between panting breaths. "Such a good boy for me, aren't you?"

Raoul replaced his mouth with his hand. He made a brief look of distaste while he wiped at his mouth with the back of his free hand. "Thank you, professor. Thank you. Oh, fuck..." Raoul let go of Hamid's softening cock and buried his flushed face in his thigh. 

"Do you still want to come?" Hamid traced his thumb over the exposed side of Raoul's cheek, catching on the corner of his damp, rosy lips.

"Yes, please."

"I don't know. It seems like I've already indulged you enough for today."

"Please, professor. Please, I need to—"

"Hush, darling. Since you asked so politely." He grabbed a handful of Raoul's hair and pulled his head up. "Take your cock out. Let me see how hard you are."

Raoul fumbled with his fly as he huffed for breath. He tugged his jeans and boxers down to his mid-thighs. His hand started towards his cock, but stopped as he realized he hadn't yet been given permission.

"Good boy." For a moment he just studied Raoul, desperate and flustered, but still perfectly attentive and obedient. "Go ahead, touch yourself."

Raoul gasped as his fingers wrapped around his cock. 

"Keep going. Slowly."

His trembling hand began moving up and down. Raoul shut his eyes and nuzzled into Hamid's leg again. Hamid could feel him mouthing wetly at the fabric.

"Very good," he praised. "You're doing well. You can go faster."

Raoul followed instructions, panting as he jerked himself frantically.

Hamid watched in fascination, smoothing and playing with Raoul's hair. "Just like that. Don't come until I tell you to."

"Thank you," Raoul gasped.

Hamid wasn't sure what he was being thanked for, but the words warmed his heart. He moved his hand down to caress Raoul's heated cheek. "You're so beautiful," he said, breaking character slightly. He couldn't help but lavish love and adoration on Raoul as he stroked himself. He was almost overwhelmed by how gorgeous the young man at his feet was.

Soon ( _ah, to be young again_ ), Raoul was shuddering and biting back moans, his body taut as a bowstring.

"It looks like you're ready." He tapped Raoul's cheek just a little roughly to get him to open his eyes.

Raoul nodded. "Oh, god, yes, yes. Please..."

His eyes started to squeeze shut again, but Hamid tapped his cheek. "Look at me." Raoul obeyed. "You could come this moment if I gave you permission, couldn't you?"

"Yes, professor. Fuck..." His mouth hung open, panting against Hamid's leg. Hamid could feel a wet spot forming on his slacks.

"I want you to beg me."

"Please, professor, please, please." 

The high, desperate tone in his voice sent a thrill through him. "Please what?"

"Please, let me come, sir. Anything, please, sir. Oh, my god.."

"Shh, shh. Good boy. Very good. Go ahead. You can come."

"Oh, god!" Raoul pressed his face into Hamid's leg, seemingly to muffle the cries he thought would be too loud. His whole body shook, and he thrust up into his hand. Hamid watched, enraptured, as come shot up in thick, white ribbons. Milky droplets landed on his jeans and dribbled over his knuckles. Raoul continued gasping and moaning as he jerked himself through the prolonged orgasm. Hamid could barely make out a, "Thank you," murmured into his thigh.

Hamid pet his hair and quietly hushed and soothed him.

For a while, Raoul stayed still as he caught his breath. Unthinkingly, he wiped his hands off on his jeans.

"Are you alright, love?" He gently cupped Raoul's face in his hands.

"Yeah," he said, still breathing heavily, but visibly relaxing.

"Come up here. I've got you."

With difficulty, Raoul shuffled forward, then pulled himself up on wobbling feet. He tugged up his pants without zipping up. Hamid did the same. At Hamid's gesture, he straddled his lap. He lazily stretched his arms over Hamid's shoulders.

"There you are, love." Hamid used one hand to steady Raoul by the hip and brushed his cheek, still hot to the touch, with the other. "Was that alright? Was any of it too much?"

Raoul shook his head. "No. No, that was... Yeah, that was awesome." He leaned forward and joined Hamid in a slow close-mouthed kiss. (Raoul had to be relaxed, if he wasn't bothered at all by the idea of kissing after a blowjob, something he normally found off-putting).

"I love you," Hamid said, once they parted. "I love you, and I want you to know that I respect you. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I didn't mean anything of what I said, except that you are wonderful and beautiful."

"I know," Raoul said. Hamid thought that he appreciated the reassurance, though. "I love you." He kissed him again. After a long while, Raoul pulled away to nuzzle his forehead against Hamid's. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes." Hamid smiled broadly. "Yes, very, very much. It was everything that I hoped for, and I am very grateful. Thank you." He paused a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "'Sir?'"

Raoul smiled and lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug. "I just went with it. Did you like it?"

He nodded. "Much more than I would have expected. I have to say, it turns out you are quite the actor."

"Thanks. Maybe I've finally decided on a major." He looked down and noticed the drying stain on his jeans. "Dammit," he muttered and wiped at it with his sleeve. "Dammit," he repeated when he realized what he'd done.

Hamid couldn't suppress a little chuckle. "Don't worry. You can use my washing machine."

"Are you asking me to come back to your apartment?"

"What would you like to do?"

Raoul paused to think a moment. "I want to go back to your place. Then, I want to have that leftover Chinese food and work on my lab report. Then, I want you to fuck me into the mattress. Maybe not all in that order. Maybe that last one right after the first one."

He ruffled Raoul's hair. "You do know that not all of us are twenty-two?" He squeezed his hip a little tighter. "But, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Threading his fingers through the beautiful, soft hair, he remembered that he still had Raoul's hairtie around his wrist. He used both hands to gently gather up Raoul's hair and pull it into an approximation of the type of bun Raoul liked. It was clumsy, and he knew that Raoul would probably fix it himself later. But, in the moment, both of them were smiling in perfect contentment.

"I love you," Raoul repeated. They kissed once more, before Hamid helped Raoul up to his feet. Raoul groaned and leaned forward with his hands braced on his legs. "Ugh, my knees hurt."

"Now, you stop that. I'm the one who's supposed to be complaining about aching joints, not you." He genuinely tried not to, but ended up letting out his own groan as he stood up. "See?" He wrapped his arms around Raoul's waist and pulled him close. "i'll make it up to you."

Raoul smiled playfully. "Thank you, professor."

Hamid laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. He had no idea what he done to deserve someone so wonderful in his life, but he knew that he was going to love and treasure every moment.


End file.
